We have developed new and efficient synthetic methods that should be useful in the synthesis of Aspidosperma alkaloids. We will use these methods to construct vindoline, a structural component of the clinically important antitumor agent vinblastine. Studies directed at the total synthesis of the hasubanan alkaloid cepharamine will continue. A key reaction in our synthesis plan is derived from our studies of "Heteroatom Directed Photoarylation;" the process provides a method for formation of a bond between an angular carbon atom and an aromatic ring and occurs in excellent chemical and photochemical yield. We will develop a total synthesis of the CNS stimulant dendrobine and the powerful convulsant picrotoxinin; we have proposed a potentially stereospecific synthesis plan. We will continue with our studies of aryloxyacetic acid-like photochemistry and the reactions of N-aminopyrroles. Reactions encountered in these areas should be of use in the construction of a variety of heterocycles of current medicinal interest. New methods for preparation of pyrroles, pyrazoles, dihydropyrazoles, benzodihydrofurans, indoles, indolines and oxindoles have already been developed. N-aminopyrroles also provide access to highly functionalized benzenoid ring systems. We will continue to expand the synthetic potential of all these methods.